The Undertales
by FenrirNovus
Summary: Ever wondered if Frisk would make the same or similar decisions if they were older (or were underground longer)? In this story Frisk enters the underground at 16 and embarks on his adventure as a young adult at 23. Because of the course of this story, Frisk is going to be male (sorry originally wanted to keep Frisk genderless!). Enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think of it! :D
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battles, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters in the Underground with a magic barrier. However, the barrier is not perfect… 

Twenty years later, the war was never mentioned in history books or any other format, it was all but forgotten. A badly injured 16-year-old named Frisk stumbles to the peak of Mt. Ebott seeking safety only to fall into a hole covered by snow. 

Frisk wakes up with some additional broken bones from the fall, he should have perished as soon as he hit the ground. However thanks to a very thick flower bed, he was able to make it out with minimal injuries (in the case of his fall). Frisk crawled using his only good limb, his left arm, to a doorway he saw in the distance. When he got through he was disappointed to not see anyone that could help him. Instead, he saw a lone flower, though something was different about it. Frisk thought it was most likely the blood loss causing him to hallucinate, but he could have sworn the flower had a face on it. He slowly crawled toward it to get a closer look.

"Howdy!" the smiling sunflower beamed. Frisk was too exhausted to respond only able to look at it in acknowledgement of its existence.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're not from here are ya? You're not in such good shape either." Frisk nodded weakly in response.

"Well it looks to me like you need some LOVE! LOVE is the only thing that can help you down here!" Frisk slowly raised an eyebrow wondering what this flower meant by "LOVE" and if this flower was even real, or if this was some weird hallucination preluding his death.

"You see this?" the flower said as a small, red heart raised from Frisk's back. Frisk's eyes widened at this wondering if there was some weird drug in those flowers he fell in earlier.

"This is your soul! You need it in order to receive LOVE!" Frisk simply stared, mesmerized by the heart that was now in front of his face.

"We share LOVE down here through 'friendliness pellets'" Frisk attempted to watch as the "soul" went back into his body, but he had limited mobility of his head in his current position.

"I'll give you some and you'll be good as new!" The flower said as several white pellets surrounded it. Frisk decided he would play along with this. If this WAS reality and the talking flower really wished to help him then this was his only chance. On the other hand he could be simply hallucinating and slowly dying from blood loss. Either way, Frisk resigned himself to whatever would happen next.

Frisk was actually surprised when he was greeted with a sharp pain in his left arm when the "friendliness pellet" made contact with it, leaving a small hole in his shoulder. Frisk would have screamed in pain but he was too weak to make a sound.

"You realize what's REALLY going on here don't you?" Flowey said looking down at Frisk.

"Down here, it's KILL or BE KILLED! How does it feel to know that you are going to die here and no one will notice?" Flowey taunted. Frisk simply closed his eyes feeling that this was the end. It was humiliating to him that after all that happened to him he would be done in by a SUNFLOWER of all things.

But death never came. At least, he thought it didn't. He opened his eyes to see the flower was gone. He scanned the area to find it was crawling away (like a worm) with some of its petals singed.

"What a horrible creature." said a female voice to the right of Frisk. Frisk moved his eyes to the right and upward to see a human-esque figure standing above him. Thought this wasn't a human this figure had features that were almost goat-like.

"Picking on such a defenseless human." The figure bent down and Frisk was able to get a better look at her face.

"Do not worry. I am Toriel guardian of the Ruins." She said as she picked him up and draped your arms over her shoulders. As she started walking, Frisk couldn't help but feel safer in this moment.

"...Frisk…" He uttered weakly.

"What?" Toriel said as she turned her head toward him.

"My...name….is...Frisk…" He said again as he finally passed out.

WELL THAT'S THE PROLOGUE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I PLAN ON HAVING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP EITHER TOMORROW OR LATER ON THIS WEEK! AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING, NO THIS IS NOT JUST A RETELLING OF UNDERTALE, TRUST ME. THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH MORE.

P.S. Don't be shy to give me some criticism it can really help me as a story writer and it only makes the story worse if you don't give me your input so feel free to do so! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Seven Years in the Tu-Toriel

It's been seven years since Frisk fell to the underground. Seven years since he met Toriel and seven years since the "Flowey Incident" (which Frisk chooses to never speak of). In that time Toriel became a mother/ sister figure to a 23-year-old Frisk (I guess you could say she was somewhat like a big sister to him). Frisk never knew wounds could heal as fast as they did thanks to the assistance of the other monsters in the ruins, he was all better in about a week of treatment. Though he chose to never speak of it, Frisk 's mind occasionally wandered back to the satanic sunflower. It bothered him that he hadn't seen eye nor ear of the flower, he wondered if it'd possibly become afraid of Toriel because of what she did. Either way he was happy to not run into Flowey and hoped it stayed that way. During his time in the ruins he also grew very attached to the monsters in the Ruins, he'd even befriended the ant-sized Froggit in the wall. At this point, the surface world Frisk came from became a distant memory.

Toriel taught Frisk many things as well, such as many great recipes for dessert, how to make his way through the many traps in the ruins and, most importantly, how to settle disputes with monsters without violence. However, even though Frisk was leading a happy life in the the Ruins, he couldn't help but feel bored. Everyday it was the same walls, the same corridors, he had explored every nook and cranny of the Ruins and it wasn't enough for him anymore. But there was one thing that still entertained his mind and nearly drove him insane about the Ruins. The exit. The large set of double door he'd found in the basement of Toriel's home was a constant mystery to him. He always wondered what lied beyond it, he'd even asked Toriel herself, but anytime he brought it up she changed the subject. He couldn't help but wonder why.

At the moment, Frisk was in his room lying on the floor, he felt too lazy to move himself to his bed. He was staring at the ceiling thinking about a certain mysterious set of double doors.

"What's out there?" Frisk asked the world around him. He sighed. Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"Dammit me!" Frisk cursed as he mentally slapped himself across the face. "Why didn't I think of that sooner!" He then got up and made his way to the courtyard. He was going to ask the monsters in the Ruins because at least one of them should know what lies beyond that door. Maybe it's something as amazing as a whole other section of the Ruins or something like a graveyard or something as insignificant as a janitorial closet. Either way, Frisk was DETERMINED to find out.

…

It had been an hour and Frisk had gotten nowhere, he'd asked almost every monster in the Ruins to no avail. After one more "I dunno" response Frisk decided it wasn't worth asking anymore. Frisk was heading back to Toriel's house feeling defeated when someone called his name.

"Frisk." called the voice. Frisk was confused wondering who was calling him, as no one was in sight.

"What the-? Who's there?" Frisk asked when he noticed a small hopping figure out of the corner of his eye. It was Ganter, the ant-sized Froggit Frisk met all those years ago. He really wondered how that Froggit got around without being squished.

"Oh hey Ganter what's u-?" Frisk was cut off with a powerful kick to the face. What Ganter lacked in size he made up for in strength. "What was that for!?" Frisk cried, cupping his forehead where he'd been hit.

"I've been tryin' to get your attention for about 2 hours now! You deserved that!" Ganter shouted, annoyed in his tiny voice.

"Well you got my attention now, what's up?" Frisk asked, a bruise now beginning to show on his forehead.

"Well kid, if ya REALLY wanna know what's on the other side of that door, I'll tell ya." Ganter said. Frisk hated it when Ganter referred to him as "kid".

"Really!? You know what's on the other side of it!?" Frisk said, excited to finally get an answer.

"Well no…" Ganter admitted. Frisk started to walk toward Toriel's house again, the feeling of defeat returning.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Ganter cried trying to get the young adult's attention. "I CAN FIND OUT AND THEN COME BACK AND TELL YA!" This caught Frisk's attention as his ears seemed to perk up at the offer.

"...Go on…" Frisk said a feeling of hope returning to him.

"Yeah. I can just squeeze through one of the cracks in the wall and come back and tell ya what I see." Ganter offered.

"Your offer is tempting Ganter, believe me it is. But I'm pretty sure you'd get squished if you went out there…" Frisk said, concerned about what would happen to his tiny friend in such a large world.

"Aw c'mon, it's _me_ we're talkin' about!" Ganter reassured him, "I'll just be in n' out, real fast."

Frisk sighed in defeat. "Fine. Can't say I didn't warn you." Ganter then hopped away back into the crack in the wall he came from.

…

Two hours had passed. Frisk was laying in the grass in the same spot he last saw his friend. It was getting late and Frisk was beginning to grow concerned for his ant-sized friend. He wondered if he was squished out there, unnoticed to the world around him. Just then, the friend in question hopped out of a crack in the wall and onto Frisk's nose.

"FRISK!" Ganter yelled. Frisk practically jumped out of his skin at the Froggit that suddenly obscured his vision.

"GOOD LORD, GANTER! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Frisk cried thankful he didn't get up suddenly and fling Ganter off of him.

"Sorry." The Froggit apologized, "But Frisk, you won't believe what I saw, man!" Ganter said as he hopped in place, excited to tell Frisk about his adventure.

Frisk tried to contain his excitement as he gently removed Ganter from his face and set him on the ground in front of him, now sitting in a criss-cross position. "Well alright then. Let's hear it!" Frisk said excited to find out what truly lied on the other side of that door.

Ganter told Frisk about how he saw snow and large dark forests along with a bridge and how he saw new monsters he'd never seen before and how the main reason he came back was because he was starting to get cold.

"Wow…" Frisk said taking in the tale his friend told him, "So I was right...I gotta get out there!"

"Now look, Frisk." Ganter said taking a serious tone. "It was easy for me to get in and out because I'm tiny. You're HUGE compared to me and I'm sure Toriel would notice. Hell, I'm surprised she didn't notice ME!" He said using his arms to indicate how big Frisk was compared to him (as best he could).

"Well you should know that I don't give up easily Ganter. Where there's a will there's a way and I'm gonna find that 'way'." Frisk stated and he meant it. He was going to see the rest of the world outside of the Ruins if it was the last thing he'd do. He was DETERMINED to.

WELL THAT'S THE SECOND (REALLY FIRST) CHAPTER. IT WAS DEFINATELY A LOT LONGER THAN I INTENDED BUT I SUPPOSE IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET LONGER FROM HERE =_=. ALSO I REALIZE IT WAS A LITTLE FAST PACED AND THERE WASN'T MUCH OF A DEVELOPED RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TORIEL AND FRISK BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE EXPANDED UPON IN THE FUTURE! AS USUAL, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! EVEN THE CRITICISM IT ALWAYS HELPS! BTW THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATED IT (WISH THIS WEBSITE HAD A "REPLY" SYSTEM .)!

LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE CALLED "HEARTACHE" (I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT ;D)


	3. Chapter 2: Heartache Pt 1

Three days later Toriel was making Frisk a special treat for dinner. When Toriel told him that the treat in question was butterscotch-cinnamon pie, Frisk reacted as a child would. Even though he was 23-years-old he was still a child at heart.

Ever since Ganter told him about what he saw, Frisk has been carefully planning out how he'd make it through that door undetected. He's studied when and where Toriel is at all times and even planned for some of the monsters to cover for him for at least a few hours before Toriel would find out. Of course, he didn't plan for what he'd do when (and he truly means WHEN) she finds out that he left, he figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Frisk was going through his "flawless" plan when Toriel said something that almost literally made his heart drop.

"So I saw Ganter the other day." Frisk paused in the middle of eating a slice of pie but only for a second. He didn't want Toriel to think she was on to something, but it seems that short period of time was all she needed as confirmation. "He was squeezing through a crack in the door downstairs." Frisk silently cursed both Ganter for not being stealthy enough, and himself for letting him go along with this. He was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have planned but instead booked it when he had the chance. "You're planning on leaving aren't you?" That's all it took. All of Frisk's planning just crumbled and blew away into an endless void from which there was no return. Frisk didn't answer and instead remained still, tightly gripping a knife stuck inside his slice of pie, shaking slightly and nervously.

"I know you were...I talked to some of the monsters here and after some…'persuasion' they told me about the little cover up you planned." Toriel said. Though she kept a calm tone, Frisk could tell she was mad. After seven years of living with her, he knew that when she kept a calm tone talking about things she disliked, she could cause more harm than Flowey ever could to him. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave...I'm going to destroy that door and seal up the downstairs area." Frisk couldn't take it. He couldn't just sit here and listen to this anymore. He stood up, the knife still firmly in his grip.

"Why!?" he snapped. "Why are you doing this!? Toriel I am 23-years-old, I am an ADULT! Not some child that needs constant protection!" he was angry that even after all this time, Toriel still treated him like a child. He understood why she treated him like this when he was recovering from his injuries but he hated how the treatment was still present after seven years. The more he thought about this, the more the anger built up. He gripped the knife tighter.

"You don't understand, Frisk." Toriel was starting to raise her voice. Not a good sign. "You don't know what will happen to you out there. You don't know what that world is like. That place is nothing but a death trap for you, believe me, I know from experience." she broke eye contact with Frisk at the last part of her statement.

"No! What YOU don't understand is that I can take care of myself! I don't need a guardian and I don't need YOU!" After that it registered in Frisk's mind what he just said, but he still felt angry. Angry about what he said. Angry about what Toriel was planning to do. Angry that she even brought this up. He gripped the knife tighter. Toriel's head snapped up, she was looking Frisk right in the eyes, a mix of anger and sadness on her face.

"DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH!?" Toriel was screaming, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE ME THAT BADLY!?...I...I just don't want to lose you like I've lost others…" Toriel was looking straight down at the ground, tears were falling freely. There was a long pause before Toriel spoke again.

"...Look...I...I don't care what you want to do right now...I'm going to destroy that door and seal up the downstairs area whether you like it or not…" Toriel then left the dining room.

Frisk was left standing there, taking in what happened. He regretted the things he said. He hated how he made her feel like nothing to him. He wanted to make things right. Then he remembered what Toriel was going to do. He had to stop her. He would fix thing later, right now, he had to get through that door. The knife fell to the floor as Frisk sprinted downstairs.

PHEW! THAT WAS PRETTY INTENSE WASN'T IT! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT, AFTER SOME PLANNING I THOUGHT I'D DIVIDE THIS INTO TWO CHAPTERS FOR TWO REASONS: 1, TO LEAVE THIS PART AT AN INTENSE MOMENT AND MAKE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, AND 2, BECAUSE THIS NEXT PART IS GONNA BE HUGE! IT'S GONNA TAKE A WHILE I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED OUT AND I AM WORKING ON IT AS WE SPEAK (depending on when you're reading this). SO EXPECT IT ABOUT A WEEK FROM NOW. AS USUAL LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A RETYPED VERSION OF THIS STORY WHEN ALL IS SAID AND DONE. :D

NEXT: "HEARTACHE PT. 2"


	4. Chapter 2 and a half: Heartache pt 2

Frisk was running down the hallway to the door, hoping he wasn't too late. When he reached the door he saw Toriel, hands engulfed in flames. Luckily, she hadn't destroyed the door yet.

"Toriel STOP!" Frisk yelled, getting the female monster's attention, the flames engulfing her hands died down. When she turned to face him, Frisk felt a slight pain in his heart when he saw she still had dried tear streaks on her face. Frisk grimaced remembering the events that unfolded not 5 minutes ago.

"I told you, Frisk," Toriel began, her voice shaking in both sadness and anger, "I can't let you leave, I'm going to destroy this door. Don't try to stop me." The flames grew again, as she raised her right arm to destroy the door. Right before she could bring her arm down and release the fireball, Frisk grabbed it.

"And I told _you_ , I'm _going_ through that door." Toriel shook Frisk off of her as she turned to face him again, the flames on her hands not dying down.

"Frisk you don't understand!" Toriel yelled, "So many like you have gone through this door and DIED! What makes you think you'll be any different!"

"Because I'M not THEM!" Frisk yelled back, "I'm not the same as them, I won't make the same mistakes as them why can't you see that!?"

"...Go back upstairs, Frisk…" Toriel commanded looking down at the floor.

"No." Frisk replied, not willing to back down.

(BGM: Heartache)

"Very well…" Toriel said slowly raising her head, "Then prove to me…" tears were falling down her face, "Prove to me you have the strength to survive." she was now looking Frisk in the eyes, the intensity of her flames grew ten-fold. Frisk trained with Toriel before in order to learn how to evade attacks in confrontations but he'd never actually FOUGHT Toriel. Whenever a fireball was about to hit him she always made it disappear right before impact. However, this was no training match, this was an actual battle, an actual life or death situation. There was no turning back now.

Frisk hesitated then got into a battle stance, his feet planted firmly in the ground. He concentrated and was able to tap into his soul like Toriel taught him. Tapping into his soul was able to make Frisk pretty much superhuman, able to do things normal people wouldn't be able to do unless they too learned to access it. There was a faint red glow in his chest from his soul.

Toriel made the first move as she quickly raised her arm into the air, firing several fireballs into the air. They came crashing down at Frisk and he was able to swiftly dodge all but one, which winged him in the left shoulder. Frisk kept himself from grunting from the pain. He saw a faint glow from behind him and turned to see a wall of fire coming towards him. Frisk jumped as high as he could, just barely getting over it. He rolled as he landed to reduce pain from the fall. The flames stopped and dissipated just before they hit Toriel. She was standing there, stone faced, ready to make her next move.

"Toriel!" Frisk cried, "Why are you doing this!? We don't have to fight!" Toriel just stood there, her expression not changing.

Toriel remained silent as she shot both of her arms forward, two giant snakes of fire going toward Frisk. Frisk jumped over them only to find that they were coming back around, he rolled out of the way. When he thought he was in the clear another ball of fire came from Toriel and hit Frisk square in the back. This time Frisk couldn't hold back a cry of pain, Toriel flinched, her face briefly expressing pain and sadness. There was a burning hole in Frisks shirt where the fireball hit. Frisk slowly rose to his feet, struggling to do so.

"Toriel please!" he cried, "I don't want to fight you!" Toriel still stood there, emotionless though, this time she responded.

"You'll have to if you want to leave this place." she said just loud enough for Frisk to hear. Frisk couldn't bring himself to do it. It was against everything Toriel taught him. In this brief moment, Frisk saw a vision. Something too real to be just imagination, something like a memory. It was Toriel, dying in his arms. He felt the blood trickling down his arms and the menacing smile plastered on his face. Frisk was brought back into reality with a feeling of guilt and sadness, he felt as though he'd been here before. He stopped his thoughts just in time to see another fireball coming towards him. He dodged it in the nick of time. Several more were on their way. As Frisk dodged the flaming projectiles, he was trying to think of a way to get past Toriel without hurting her. Another fireball flew toward Frisk. Since he was a little too caught up in his train of thought, it hit him, this time in the stomach. Frisk toppled over and yelled out in pain. When Frisk looked up, he could've sworn he saw sadness on Toriel's face.

"Toriel I know you don't want to do this, so stop it!" Frisk called out, "I'm not backing down so unless you want to kill me then STOP THIS!" Toriel flinched and averted her gaze for a second. Frisk saw that this was a good opportunity to gain some ground, he dashed toward Toriel.

Toriel noticed Frisk was advancing out of the corner of her eye and immediately got back into offencive mode. "It seems I might not have a choice." she muttered. Her eyes glowed a bright crimson as a massive tide of flames came shooting out from her arms, taking up the entire width and almost the entire height of the room.

Frisk's eye's widened in horror but he quickly regained his composure in order to quickly assess the situation. Suddenly, his body felt like it was being pulled and started moving on its own. Toriel noticed that his eyes flashed a shade of red for a split second. A glow that seemed familiar to Toriel but at the moment she couldn't put her finger on what was familiar about it.

Frisk didn't know how but he somehow slid under the giant wave of flames and was directly in front of Toriel. Even though he was shocked, as was Toriel, he knew he had to take advantage of this moment. Frisk quickly grabbed both of Toriel's arms and pinned her against the door. He was now making eye contact with her and the flames seemed to die down.

(BGM end) (BGM: Memory *music box ver.*)

Frisk was staring into Toriel's eyes, searching for something, anything, any sign of emotion that he could pick up, wondering if she was really willing to kill him to prevent him from going through that door.

"Stop looking at me like that." Toriel whispered as she looked down at the ground, shaking as tears began to fall again.

"Toriel." Frisk began, "I know you don't want to hurt me. And the thing is you _don't have to_. I don't want to fight you and I couldn't bring myself to no matter how much pain you caused me. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I don't know what came over me and I truly didn't mean it when I said I didn't need you. I mean seriously, you mean the world to me." Frisk lightly chuckled. Toriel seemed to stop shaking, tears falling less often. "You're probably the kindest person I ever met so I want you to know I never meant any of that. However…" Frisk's tone changed from happy to serious, "I'm not backing down, I'm not gonna let you prevent me from going through this door, no matter what you say or do." There was a long silence between the two. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't too comfortable either. Everything seemed calm.

"Heh…" Toriel lightly chuckled, still looking at the floor the tears stopped, "Pathetic is is not…? I haven't been able to save a single child." Frisk frowned at Toriel beating herself up for the events of the past, "...I understand. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. I honestly don;t know how I expected you to just stay down here for the rest of your life…" There was a long pause, "My expectations...My loneliness...My fear...For you, Frisk…" She raised her head to make eye contact with Frisk, she was smiling now, "I will put them aside." Frisk couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, knowing the battle between them was finally over. Frisk let go of Toriel's arms as the slowly fell to her side.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you." Toriel began, "However, when you leave...Please do not come back. I don't know if I'd be willing to let you leave a second time. I hope you understand." Frisk slowly nodded, a couple tears of his own were falling down his face as they shared one last hug before he left.

Toriel started walking back down the hallway but she turned around as Frisk was leaving through the doors, getting one last look at the human she came to know and love.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a certain ant-sized Froggit watched the whole battle and was letting out a sigh of relief as he, too, gave a final goodbye to his friend.

…

The corridor seemed to carry on for hours until Frisk reached another room, pitch black like the first room he saw when he entered to underground. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered and dreadful and blessed day. When he opened his eyes again he was shocked and scared to see a certain sunflower he hadn't seen in years once again. Frisk's face paled as he stared at Flowey.

"Howdy." The flower said obviously not keeping up his "nice flower" act "Long time no see, human...I have to admit, that was very clever of you. Though I can't say I'm surprised, after all…" The flower's face warped into a more sinister grin, " **This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?** " Frisk's eyes narrowed at the flower. He wondered what he meant by that. I mean he _did_ have arguments with Toriel that usually ended with a hug, if that's what he meant. "So what are you gonna do this time?" The flower continued, his face returning to "normal", "Are you gonna talk your way out of everything again like a wuss?" his face warped back into the sinister grin, " **Or will you KILL KILL and KILL like you know you want to, deep inside!** " his face returned to normal, "Or will you find a new way out of this and possibly break the cycle this time? You seemed to be doing something like that last time and it was OH SO ENTERTAINING! I can't wait to see what you'll do next. Don't disappoint me, human. I'll see you on the flip side." Flowey's face warped into a demonic smile. He laughed a deranged laugh as he sunk into the ground, leaving a green spot where he was. Frisk stood there for a moment, wondering what the flower was on about. He shook himself back to reality as he made his way to the door across the room, careful to avoid the green spot where Flowey once was.

WOOOO! FINALLY DONE WITH THAT ONE! IT'S FUNNY I WAS LISTENING TO "HEARTACHE" WHILE WRITING BOTH OF THESE CHAPTERS TO GET IN THE MOOD TO WRITE THIS. ANYWHO, I FEEL GREAT AFTER FINALLY GETTING THAT DONE. IN MY PERSONAL LIFE I JUST GOT A LITTLE MORE FREE TIME TO THESE "BATTLE CHAPTERS" AS I LIKE TO CALL THEM WILL HOPEFULLY BE COMING OUT MORE FREQUENTLY THAT THIS. HOPE YOU GUYS (AND GALS) ENJOYED THIS! AND AS USUAL LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK (IF YOU WANT)!

NEXT CHAPTER: " **THE FONT BROTHERS** "


	5. Chapter 3: The Font Brothers

Frisk got to the other side of the door and was greeted with a large chill. It was very VERY cold and it didn't help that his purple-striped shirt had some big holes in it from his battle with Toriel. Frisk took in his surroundings, a large forest of trees that were parted by a path going through the middle. It wasn't much but Frisk felt it was a great change from the eroding walls of the ruins. He took a deep, refreshing breath as he took his first steps down the road but stopped when he heard a quiet whirring noise. Frisk turned to where he thought the source of the noise was, a bush, and saw nothing. He decided to approach it just to be sure there was nothing there. When Frisk took a closer look, he saw there was a small camera focused on his face. Slightly creeped out, Frisk decided it was best he left it alone and continued down the path.

After some walking Frisk tripped over something, hitting his stomach when he hit the ground. His stomach still hurt from the burns it received so Frisk tried his best to silence the resulting grunt of pain and failed. He looked to what caused him distress, a branch. Slightly ticked off at the inanimate object, Frisk stomped on it in an attempt to break it. When it didn't break, he got slightly angrier and stomped harder and more frequently, but when it wouldn't break, Frisk sighed in annoyance and decided to simply leave it be. Frisk kept walking down the path, seeing a gate like structure with a bridge in the distance but jumped a little bit when he heard a snapping noise behind him. Frisk turned around to see the branch snapped in two like it was nothing. A little creeped out, Frisk continued down the path, picking up his pace. This time he heard the crunch of snow from behind him, he turned quickly, still moving forward and saw a shadowy figure for a split second before it disappeared. Frisk let out a little yelp as he broke into a full on sprint but tripped on a plank of wood from the bridge, once again landing on his wound. Frisk slowly got up and paused when he heard the crunching of snow get closer behind him. It didn't take long for the sound to be right behind him.

"Hey," a male's voice said from behind him, "don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk was slightly shaking in fear, but complied as he slowly turned around to shake the stranger's hand. Frisk was surprised when he felt a rubbery object and heard a loud farting noise from the stranger's hand. The figure burst into a fit of laughter, backing up into the light. Frisk could now see that the stranger was a smiling (now laughing) skeleton slightly smaller than him wearing an unzipped hoodie with a visible white tee shirt underneath along with black sweatpants with white stripes and a pair of slippers. The figure took around five minutes to laugh before finally speaking again.

(BGM: Sans Theme)

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand joke." he said in between laughs, "It's ALWAYS funny. Anyways," the skeleton stopped laughing but his smile was still present, "you're a human right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." Frisk tensed up at that, getting ready to run away, "But...y'know. I don't really care about capturing anybody. Besides, someone as tall as you would be a skele-ton of trouble to catch." he said, winking. Frisk sighed in relief and was about to thank Sans before he continued, "Now my brother, Papyrus...he's a human hunting FANATIC." Frisk tensed up again, "Hey actually. I think that's him over there." Frisk started looking around frantically, looking for the skeleton's brother. "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy." Frisk glanced at the gate, wondering if Sans was leading him into a trap, "Yeah go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Frisk looked at the bars, wondering just how they were even MEANT to stop anyone. After a little bit of thought Frisk thought he might as well go through the gate since it WAS the only real way to go. Sans followed him as he went through. They got to a small clearing with a checkpoint and a small lamp.

"I would tell you to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp, but your a little too tall. I guess you could say you're a little 'big-boned'." Frisk chuckled lightly as Sans winked at his horrible pun he was really beginning to like the skeleton, "So instead I'm gonna tell you to hide in that checkpoint." Sans pointed to the checkpoint. Frisk was a little hesitant but noticed a figure in the distance running up to the clearing so Frisk quickly got behind the checkpoint, peeking his head out _just_ enough to get a good view of the approaching figure.

(BGM: Nyeh Heh Heh)

"Sup bro?" Sans said as the figure entered the clearing. Frisk noticed that sans brother was slightly taller than him and much taller than Sans. The brother skeleton was wearing a strange red and white costume with a red scarf and had a face that greatly reminded Frisk of Skeletor from the " _He-Man_ " T.V. show he watched with Toriel from time to time.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" the taller skeleton named Papyrus yelled. Frisk flinched at how loud he was, since it caught him off guard, "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAY AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" Frisk chuckled quietly at Papyrus' lecturing, "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION WITH THIS LAMP! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" Papyrus yelled, annoyed at the shorter brother.

"Staring at this lamp like usual, it's really cool and oddly shaped. Hey, maybe you could take over at my checkpoint here while I chill out with this lamp here." Sans said, making Frisk jump.

"Is he seriously giving me away!?" Frisk whisper-yelled to himself, "I mean his brother seems funny and all but I don't know what he's capable of."

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! PLUS IT'S YOUR STATION LAZY-BONES!" Papyrus started stomping on the ground in annoyance. Frisk wondered if Papyrus meant to make that skeleton pun, "WHAT IF A _HUMAN_ COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I _MUST_ BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" the frequency of Papyrus' stomps increased dramatically stomping the ground around 5 times-per-second. He suddenly stopped stomping and took a triumphant pose, his scarf somehow flowing in the wind…underground…, "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Papyrus quieted down slightly, "RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND'?" Papyrus beamed grinning. Frisk couldn't help but feel bad for the skeleton, even though he'd do God-knows-what to him if he was found by him, he wanted to be Papyrus' friend, "I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." Papyrus trailed off listing all the benefits to having "friends".

"Hmm…" Sans started, "Maybe staying at my checkpoint might give you time to think and who knows maybe it'll help you." Sans felt as though Frisk was staring daggers at him the way he was glaring.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, stomping the ground again, "YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES!" once again, Frisk wondered if the pun was intentional, "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" Frisk was now wondering what the meaning of the word "boondoggle" was. Toriel had definitely expanded Frisk's vocabulary but he'd never heard the word "boondoggle", "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"Hey take it easy." Sans responded, "I've gotten a _ton_ of work done today." Frisk knew what Sans was about to say and braced himself for the incoming pun, "A skele-ton." Sans turned and winked at the forest to the right of him, confusing Frisk, he could swear he heard a faint "ba-dum-tss".

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, trying to get Sans to stop with the puns, meanwhile, Frisk was both trying to hold back a laugh at the pun and reaction, but also wondering where that noise came from.

"Come on. You're smilin'." Sans said. Frisk looked over to Papyrus and saw he was indeed smiling.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus said with an angry-smile, he sighed, frowning again, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"Wow," Sans said, "looks like you're really working yourself…" Frisk was mentally telling Sans to STOP, "down to the bone." Sans turned and winked again. Once again there was that strange drum noise that confused Frisk.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE…" Frisk already knew what Papyrus was going to say and covered his mouth to prevent laughter, "'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed as he walked away coming back for a second to get one more "heh" in.

"Ok you can come out now." Sans said. Frisk flopped out from behind the checkpoint bursting into a fit of laughter he'd been holding in he didn't care if he landed on his stomach wound, he HAD to let these laughs out before they killed him. Sans couldn't help but chuckle.

(BGM: Snowy)

After a few minutes, Frisk got up. Sans noticed the wounds on him.

"Hey, human. You look pretty banged up. Here take this." Sans grabbed Frisk's hand and gave him a hotdog wrapped in tin foil. Frisk was confused for a second but then remembered the healing properties of food down here (mainly because the food's main ingredient was magic). Frisk ate the hotdog and his wounds went away almost instantly, though Frisk's shirt was still badly damaged. Frisk frowned looking down at his favorite purple-striped shirt, "You oughta get going. He might come back. And if he does...You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Frisk knew he couldn't keep his cover through another one of those encounters so he thanked Sans and started to walk away, "Actually,hey...Hate to bother ya," Sans began making Frisk stop mid step, "but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing what's up?" Frisk responded, he'd be glad to repay Sans.

"I was thinking. My brother's been kind of down lately…" Frisk wondered where this was going, already having a vague idea, "He's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day." Frisk tensed up.

"What!? But I thought you said-!"

"Don't worry," Sans cut him off, "he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be." Frisk hesitated before answering.

"I...I guess it's the least I can do." Frisk said somewhat regretting his decision.

"Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." Sans started to walk away.

"Wait!" Frisk called out making Sans stop and turn to face him, "It's been kind of bothering me lately but you're hearing your voice now it actually kind of sounds familiar." Sans raised an eye-ridge at Frisk, "Since I haven't seen you around the Ruins that can only mean one thing." Frisk had a flashback to a time when he heard laughter from the downstairs area of Toriel's house. When he went to see the source of the laughter he saw Toriel exchanging "knock-knock" jokes with someone behind the door. When he listened closely he heard a muffled voice that was similar to Sans's. After hearing a few of the jokes he left back to his room, "You're that guys from behind the door, aren't you?" Sans' eye sockets widened in surprise.

"Hold up!" Sans started losing his calm demeanor, his smile turned into a surprised fown, "You're the lady from behind the door!?" Frisk laughed. this definitely confirmed it.

"No of course not!" Frisk said smiling, Sans let out a sigh of relief, "I am from behind the door though. I guess you could say I'm kind of her son or little brother."

"Huh. Small world. Hey when you get to the village ahead stop by my place, I can lend you some clothes. Seeing how you kinda need some." Sans said looking at Frisk's shirt, "The hell happened to ya anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, it's a long story." Frisk responded.

"I see. Well I'll see you up ahead, human." Sans waved.

"Frisk." Frisk said, Sans stopped and turned his head to face him again.

"Come again?" Sans asked.

"It's my name. Frisk." Frisk responded grinning

"Ah I see. Well see ya later, Frisk." Sans walked away

Frisk was just about to leave the clearing when he remembered Sans said he was going to meet him up ahead but was going backwards. His footsteps didn't sound too far away so he turned to inform him. He was surprised to see Sans was gone his footprints ending at the edge of the clearing.

"How'd he do-? WHAT!?" Frisk yelled. Wondering what kind of witchcraft just took place. After a moment, Frisk shook his head, turned around, and continued down the snowy road.

ALRIGHT CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! I ALWAYS LIKED SANS AND PAPYRUS! HONESTLY IF UNDERTALE WAS REAL I'D GO FALL DOWN INTO MT. EBOTT JUST TO MEET _THEM_! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! NEXT ONE'S COMIN' OUT SOON! AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR. LIKE I SAID I'M THINKING OF RETYPING THIS WHEN I'M DONE AND WORK OUT THE KINKS IN THE STORY SO IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D

NEXT CHAPTER: "JAPED"


	6. Chapter 4: Japed

Hey guys, Fenrir here! Before this chapter begins I just wanted to introduce a new element to the story: **THOUGHTS**!

I wanted to find a way to put thoughts in without doing the usual tilde (~) or " _italics with quotation marks_ " and came up with an idea! In the game you see an asterisk (*) before people talk so i decided to use that for thought.

Example: *"I want a tiquito right now…"

or in the case of characters like Papyrus: *"I WANT SOME SPAGHETTI RIGHT NOW."

Though most of the time, the thoughts are going to be from Frisk's perspective, only using other's thoughts in special situations.

Also, I want to say that I changed the style of Sans' quotes because when looking at the game, I noticed that he doesn't use and capitalization. So, now all of Sans' quotes are going to be lowercase (probably going to do that for the earlier chapters when/if I rewrite this).

Well! That's all I wanted to say, I'll get out of your hair now. Enjoy the chapter and if you can please leave a review, it really helps a lot to know what you guys think!

(BGM: SNOWY)

Frisk was walking away from the clearing, shivering. He wondered how long it would take for him to reach that town Sans was talking about. As he was thinking about this, he approached a fork in the road.

"Great." Frisk said, sarcastically, "Just great." Frisk angrily kicked some snow on the side of the road. After he kicked the snow he noticed something shiny in the snow. He reached for it but it disappeared. Frisk heard the crunching of snow ahead and lifted his head to see a child wearing a pair of black gloves along with a matching black jacket and sweats walking down the left path. "Hey wait up!" Frisk called thinking that the kid probably knew his way around these woods and could lead him to the town. The kid ignored him and kept walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The kid disappeared down the road, Frisk ran after him.

When Frisk reached the end of the road he saw a river and a fishing rod on it's edge. Frisk looked around for the mystery child but couldn't see him anywhere. As Frisk looked around the area he noticed something on the hook of the fishing rod: a pair of black gloves. Frisk plucked them off the hook and wondered if the kid left them there on accident and where the kid ran off to. Frisk looked at the river and wondered if he swam off somewhere, Frisk sighed, "Well if that's the case then there's no way I can follow him like this." Frisk put the gloves in his pocket and walked back down the road he came from. When he got back to the clearing he noticed a strange box. He put the gloves inside in case the child came back and went down the right path.

"Well I mean I _am_ underground right now…" Frisk thought out loud as he walked, "Even _if_ that path was the right way, it's not like I'm gonna be traveling down this path forever right? It's gotta end somewhere…" There was a large amount of doubt building in Frisk as he finished that thought until he saw two figures in the distance. As he got closer he was able to identify them as Sans and….Papyrus! Frisk grew nervous remembering that Sans told him that Papyrus was a "human hunting fanatic", he noticed they were talking about someone named "Undyne". In hopes that they hadn't yet noticed him, Frisk stopped in his tracks and turned around. Unfortunately for him he was too late.

(BGM: NYEH HEH HEH)

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT...A HUMAN!?" he heard the louder of the two shout from behind. Frisk stopped mid-step at the sound. "AND IT LOOKS SO FAMILIAR." Frisk's skin paled as he wondered if Papyrus had actually _noticed_ him earlier.

"uhhh...i think it looks familiar because it's a rock?" Sans responded. Frisk was confused until he saw the rock on the ground in front of him.

"OH…" Papyrus said, sounding defeated.

*"Woah wait WHAT!?" Frisk thought *"Is he really THAT dumb?"

"hey what's that in front of the rock?" Sans fake asked, already knowing what was there. Frisk was wondering if Sans was actually referring to him this time, considering they mistook a rock for him. Frisk also wondered if he should feel insulted for that…

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shouted. "IS THAT A HUMAN?" Papyrus was trying his best to bring his voice down to a whisper, but it was pretty hard with his excitement.

"yes." Sans whispered back his grin widening at seeing his brother so happy. Though they were whispering, Frisk could still hear Sans' response and slowly turned to face the brothers, knowing they were actually talking about him this time.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shouted, barely able to contain the pure excitement within, "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BE SO…" Papyrus started jumping in excitement, causing his brother's grin to widen even more to the point where if it grew any larger, his face would split, "POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus tried his best to calm himself down and cleared his "throat". "HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted, trying to sound intimidating but failing, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!...I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" he said, adding the "nyeh hehs" as he ran away, leaving his brother behind. After a moment of taking in what happened, Frisk approached Sans.

"Your brother's pretty proud of himself isn't he?" Frisk asked, looking in the direction Papyrus ran off in. Sans let out a soft chuckle before responding.

"heh...yeah ain't he cool?" Sans said, his grin returning to its normal state. Frisk couldn't help but wonder just what he was getting into. Sans seemed to notice his discomfort and tried to comfort Frisk.

"don't sweat it kid," Frisk mentally twitched when Sans referred to him as "kid", "i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Frisk knew Sans was trying to reassure him but he still didn't feel any better about his current situation. Sans then winked as lazily walked off towards Papyrus. When Sans was out of sight, Frisk let out a loud sigh.

"What am I doing?" Frisk shivered, and after a slight pause realization hit him. "...I didn't ask him how I could get somewhere warm…" Frisk cursed loudly before walking in the direction of the bone brothers.

Frisk almost immediately got to a small clearing with a shack. Curious, Frisk walked up to it to see if there was anyone there.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" to Frisk's unamusement, it was vacant, "Of course...why am I not surprised." Frisk was about to continue walking when a monster, about half his height, hopped out from behind the shack. Frisk jumped back and fell on his back in surprise.

(BGM: ANTICIPATION + ENEMY APPROACHING)

"WHAT THE FU-" Frisk was cut off by the monster.

"Watch your mouth _HUMAN_!" the monster spat, "Your kind isn't welcome here! I'm gonna bring you straight to Asgore!" Frisk felt as though he heard that name before. "But before that you will remember the name of the species that captured you! You will remember the name Snowdrake!"

"Look you, Snowdrake was it?" Frisk said as he slowly stood up, feeling even colder because of the snow, just then a joke appeared in his head that he couldn't help but use, " I don't wanna fight you so just _chill_ out." Frisk lightly chuckled at his joke but immediately felt awkward when the Snowdrake gave him an annoyed look. "Wow, nothing? That's _cold_."

The Snowdrake paused for a moment before leaping at Frisk, Frisk tapped into his soul, ready to dodge, when the Snowdrake made a joke.

"Don't snow _flake_ out." the joke broke Frisk's concentration and he took a blow in the gut from the Snowdrake charging into him, sending him flying back and falling back-first into the snow. Despite the pain from the blow and the chill from the ice, Frisk couldn't help but laugh as he slowly got up onto his knees. The Snowdrake seemed dumbfounded before his face turned into what looked like a grin.

"See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" the Snowdrake then noticed the human seemed to be doubling over in pain. He quickly ran up to Frisk to help him up. "Sorry about that, I didn't realize we shared a taste in comedy." he said as he set Frisk up against the shack.

"It's fine." Frisk said letting out a couple more chuckles. "It was a pretty funny joke….ow…" Frisk then noticed that the Snowdrake, despite his lack of arms, was handing Frisk a Spider Doughnut...on his beak. "Uh...You sure? I'm sure I can just get back on my feet in a little bit." the Snowdrake nodded, resulting in the doughnut falling off of his beak. Frisk chuckled softly before picking up the doughnut and eating it. He instantly felt better and the bruise that was forming on his stomach disappeared. "Thanks...uh...Didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Ben. What's yours?" The Snowdrake responded, taking a seat beside Frisk.

"Ben the Snowdrake huh? Mine's Frisk." Frisk said grinning at his new friend. Ben then got up.

"Look it was nice meeting you an' all, but I can't stay here long. Don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you, I'll just have to come up for a lie for why I was gone so long." Ben said as he turned to leave back into the forest.

"Alright, Ben. Hey," Ben stopped for a second and gave Frisk his attention, "stay _frosty_." Frisk winked, Ben laughed in response.

"Now THAT was funny! I guess you humans aren't _all_ bad huh? See ya around, Frisk. OH! I almost forgot. If you happen to see my mom anywhere would you tell her her family is looking for her?" Ben asked.

"Sure thing, Ben." Frisk grinned as Ben nodded and hopped back into the forest.

After a few seconds, Frisk got up again and noticed a sign on the shack. There was a message carved into the wood in all capital letters. It read: "YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU WONDER," Frisk had an idea who might've built it, "I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)"

*"I'm pretty sure that Papyrus guy made this." Frisk thought, *"Perhaps this is his station?" Frisk then noticed the roof of the station was lopsided. Frisk internally screamed. *"Aaaaand that will bother me for ALL ETERNITY." Frisk sighed, "Just ignore it Frisk you can fix it later" he thought aloud. Frisk had a LONG history of fixing things that weren't aesthetically pleasing in the Ruins and he was beginning to think that those days were at an end. Frisk continued down the path hoping to walk into a certain pair of skeletons.

Frisk was disappointed to find another clearing but no skeletons. He noticed a sign next to him. "Absolutely NO MOVING!" it read. Frisk ignored the sign and continued moving until a dog rose in the shack ahead, Frisk froze in shock.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" The bandanna-wearing canine did seem slightly intimidating the way he was looking around for anything moving. When the dog's eyes met him, Frisk went pale but quickly regained his composure as he tapped into his souls power, hoping to not lose his focus again. To Frisk's surprise, the dog's eyes moved right past him as is he wasn;t even there. Still tapping into his soul Frisk waited, cautiously. "I can only see moving things." the dog said, shocking Frisk and making him mentally face palm. "If something WAS moving…" the dog continued, "For example a _human…_ " Frisk flinched slightly making the dog's eyes dart back to him only to move past him, "I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" the dog barked. Couldn't help but shake slightly in fear at the dogs threat. Unfortunately, the hound noticed this movement and jumped out from behind his station, wielding two swords backhand style. This only made Frisk shake even more in fear. "THERE YOU ARE!" the dog snarled, "STAY STILL HUMAN, I DOGGO WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!...or actually DON'T STOP MOVING!" Doggo lept at Frisk and Frisk jumped over him and on top of the station, trying his best to stay still. Frisk saw how Doggo stabbed at the area Frisk was once in and realized if he hadn't moved he'd be dead. Frisk thought he was in the clear when Doggo noticed a small bit of snow fall from the top of the shack. "THERE!" Doggo threw a sword in Frisk's direction, as the blade flew toward Frisk it glowed blue. Frisk tried to dodge but didn't move in time and braced himself for impact. Surprisingly, the sword didn't cut him. It flew through him and into a tree behind him. Frisk was shocked and tried to process what just happened. when his thoughts were interrupted by Doggo. "Did I get him?" Doggo squinted as he scanned the area. When noting moved Doggo then held his paw open. Frisk noticed the sword behind him began vibrating and shook free of its place in the tree's bark. It flew back at Doggo, blade first. As it was about to hit him, Frisk jumped out of the way and flipped over Doggo, accidentally tapping him on the head. The sword fell into the snow as Doggo began freaking out in response to being pet. "WHAT!? I'VE BEEN PET!?" Doggo began spazzing out swinging his sword everywhere, luckily Frisk wasn't in range of his swords but was able to enjoy the display. Frisk couldn't help but laugh at him as he freaked out yelling things like "pot" or "pat".

*"So that's your weakness huh?" Frisk thought. Frisk was trying his best to stay quiet during all of this and failing. Eventually, Doggo calmed down and picked up his other sword. Frisk was confused as he climbed back behind his station. Doggo was shaking, whether it was in fear or shock, Frisk didn't know.

"S-s-s-something _pet_ me…" Doggo said, wide-eyed. "Something that isn't m-m-moving…maybe I should lay off the dog treats…..NAH!" Doggo sunk back behind the counter of the station. Confused, Frisk just decided to hurry up and find Sans and Papyrus, after all, he wasn't getting any warmer. On his way out of the clearing he noticed some dog treats that were singed at the ends.

"Wait why would-OOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Frisk said as he realized why the dog treats looked the way they did. "I didn't even know they could do that." Frisk then exited the clearing.

Frisk was relieved to see Sans leaning against a tree at the edge of another clearing.

"hey." Sans said opening one eye, lazily.

"'Hey'? You leave me back there with no directions on how to get to you guys or the nearest town and you just say HEY!?" Frisk shouted, he wanted to bash Sans' skull in and it felt like another part of him was egging him on to do it.

"hey calm down, kid." Sans replied

"Don't call me that…" Frisk replied, annoyed.

"alright fine, killjoy. anyway it seems that you're probably gonna fight my brother soon…" Frisk interrupted him again.

"Actually I was, wondering where is your brother?" Frisk asked, asked wondering where the slender skeleton went.

"heck if i know." Sans shrugged, "anyway, i got some useful advice for fighting my brother. papyrus has a very special attack. if he attacks you and whatever he's using glows blue, don't move and it won't hurt you." Sans explained.

*"So THAT'S why Doggo's sword didn't hurt me…" Frisk thought.

"just think of it this way. imagine a stop sign. now imagine it blue. blue stop signs." Frisk nodded.

"Alright thanks for the info, Sans. it'll definitely help out." Frisk grinned.

"anytime, frisk." Sans said. Frisk continued ahead and remembered he had to ask Sans what direction to go in. But when he turned around, Sans was gone.

"I'm not even surprised anymore, just impressed." Frisk thought aloud. Frisk wasn't looking where he was going and let out a yelp as he slipped on some ice. Now sitting, Frisk slid in front of a sign. The sign read: "North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice.". "Oh isn't that useful info." Frisk said annoyed. He then noticed another part of the sign. "Hmm...East: Snowdin Town? Might as well head that way." Frisk then heard a voice coming from the north. Once again curious, Frisk headed north the find the source of the voice.

Frisk was surprised to only find a snowman.

"Who-?" Frisk was cut off when the snowman suddenly spoke.

"Hello human." the smiling snowman said, "I am a snowman and I want to see the world. However, since I am a snowman, I cannot move. So would you please be so kind and take a piece of me far away."

"I….uh…" Frisk was confused he was talking to a snowman...a SNOWMAN. Not even magic could explain this. Frisk sighed before accepting the offer. "Alright then, I will." Frisk then took a piece of the snowman and headed back to the clearing so he could head toward Snowdin.

Frisk reached the end of the forest and finally met both of the bone-brothers again.

"THERE you are!" Frisk said both relieved and annoyed. "It's about time I ran into you both again!" Papyrus was the first to turn to face Frisk.

(BGM: NYEH HEH HEH)

"OH-HO! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" Papyrus shouted, excited and grinning, "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU…" Papyrus explained, "MY BROTHER AND IT HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING!" Papyrus chuckled softly. Frisk was confused wondering what he meant, "FOR YOU SEE...THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Frisk paled. He might be able to dodge fast but nowhere near as fast as the speed of light. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE. THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" Frisk paused, something about that didn't add up… "SOUND LIKE FUN?" Frisk was still enveloped in thought, "BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Frisk mentally face palmed as he realized what was wrong with what Papyrus said, and judging by Sans' grin, he knew as well. Frisk thought he'd show him the error of his ways by moving forward. Almost immediately, the orb zapped Papyrus. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled, stomping in anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

After Sans stopped laughing at Papyrus' blunder, he explained. "i think the human has to hold the orb, pap." Sans said wiping a tear from his eyesocket….wait….what?

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus said as he walked through the maze to give Frisk the orb, unknowingly leaving a trail behind him. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" Papyrus said as he handed Frisk the orb. "OKAY, TRY NOW!" Frisk let out a long sigh before following the trail Papyrus left behind. "INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!" Frisk jumped at Papyrus' sudden outburst. "YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY…TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed as he ran away, nearly jumping for joy. Frisk then walked up to Sans.

(BGM: SNOWY)

"Wait. _You_ make puzzles?" Frisk asked the smaller skeleton. He found it hard to believe that someone like Sans would participate in Papyrus' activities.

"yeah." the lazy skeleton responded, "he wouldn't let me nap without making at least one puzzle but trust me, kid-" Frisk shot a glare at Sans, "er, frisk. there's no way you're gonna solve my puzzle." Sans winked then followed his brother. Frisk wasn't really in the mood to solve puzzles at the moment. He just wanted to find a place to warm up. Frisk walked after the bone brothers, who were far ahead at this point.

*"Well," Frisk thought, *"Sans seems pretty lazy, so chances are he probably _did_ make his puzzle unsolvable." Frisk's thoughts were cut short when he noticed a cart with a red and yellow umbrella. Next to the cart was a blue man wearing a yellow shirt with red overalls sitting on a rock, looking defeated. Frisk hesitated before walking up to the man, hoping he wouldn't be attacked. As he got closer he heard the man talking to himself.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling…" the man said while letting out a sigh, "It's the perfect weather for something cold…" Frisk stopped in his tracks.

*"Something cold?" Frisk thought, *"This guy…"

"Hello?" Frisk said getting the man's attention, his ears spiked up at the sound of someone nearby.

"OH! A CUSTOMER!" he said excited to see a new face, "Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15G!" Frisk was about to turn down the offer when he remembered how sad the man looked before. Luckily, Frisk always carried at least 80G on him because of the Spider bake sale in the Ruins. He handed the Nice Cream man 15G.

"Sure I'll take one." Frisk said with a small smile.

"Yippee!" the Nice Cream man cheered, now wearing a huge grin, "Would you like it in a cone or cup?"

"Cup please, and could I also have a lid?" Frisk asked, he wasn't hungry at the moment nor did he have any injuries, so he'd just save it for later.

"Sure thing!" the man said as he excitedly put about three scoops of Nice Cream into the cup, "Here you go!" he said, giving Frisk the Nice Cream, "Have a super-duper day!"

"Thanks." Frisk said as he put the container in his pocket and walked away.

…

After about half-an hour Frisk caught up to the bone brothers. He tried to get to them as fast as he could but it didn't help that he got sidetracked by a mini-golf type game along the way.

(BGM: NYEH HEH HEH)

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted as usual, his loud voice not even startling Frisk anymore, "I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…" Papyrus looked down at the piece of paper and pencil in the snow. Frisk was also thrown off by this.

*"Ya know what?" Frisk thought to himself, *"I somehow expected more…"

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, this time startling Frisk, "WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!" Sans just pointed at the objects in the snow.

"it's right there. on the ground." Frisk could _feel_ Papyrus' disappointment, "trust me. there's no way they can get past this one." Papyrus was about to say something when he noticed Frisk shaking in the snow. He looked over to see Frisk sitting in the snow staring wide-eyed at the paper, pencil in hand. Frisk found all the words in the wordsearch and thought he found the word "giasfclfebrehber" in the first line. But when he looked again, he noticed something was wrong with it. Upon further inspection, Frisk saw the top line read "giasfclfubrehber" instead of "giasfcl _fe_ brehber".

*"It really _is_ unsolvable…" Frisk thought staring at the paper. After a long pause, he tore the paper in half, staring at the ground in defeat. Frisk then got up and walked up to the bone brothers, still shocked by the surprisingly clever puzzle.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus shouted.

"whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead." Sans said wearing his usual grin.

"WHAT!?" Papyrus angrily shouted, "CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION...JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST." Frisk finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"what? really, dude?" Sans responded, actually frowning slightly, "that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIEVABLE." Papyrus said, actually seeming somewhat quiet, "HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

Frisk was familiar with both puzzles and was wondering why Papyrus would even ask if Junior Jumble was harder, "Crossword of course." Frisk responded as Sans turned to him.

"thank you!" Sans said, seeming relieved, "see pap? even the human knows i'm right." Papyrus looked at the both of them, confused.

"YOU TWO ARE WEIRD. CROSSWORDS ARE EASY. IT'S THE SAME SOLUTION EVERY TIME." Papyrus stated.

*" Wait." Frisk thought, shocked, *"Is he actually _that_ smart?"

"I JUST FILL ALL THE BOXES WITH THE LETTER 'Z'..."

*"Never mind" Frisk thought as he mentally face palmed.

"BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD...ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE! NYEH HEH HEH!" he said as he ran off. Frisk approached Sans.

(BGM: SNOWY)

"Is he ALWAYS like that?" Frisk asked. Sans let out a sigh before his grin returned.

"yeah. he's always been a little _bone_ head." he winked. Just then, a thought occurred to Frisk.

"Actually that reminds me. Which one of you is the older brother?" Frisk asked, curious.

"i am." Sans responded.

"Figured." Frisk said, kind of already knowing the answer.

"papyrus...finds difficulty in interesting places." Sans said breaking the silence, "yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope." Frisk turned to Sans with an expression that said "really?" Frisk sighed.

"You two…" Frisk chuckled a little before walking in the direction of Papyrus.

…

(NO BGM)

Frisk was trying his best to find Papyrus, but the slender skeleton was too quick for Frisk to be able to catch up. The only sign he left that Frisk was able to follow was a trail left behind by his boots. Frisk was starting to get used to the cold but he was still hoping to at least stumble upon a fire. His walk was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Frisk tensed up and tapped into his soul in case the person approaching was hostile. Out of the darkness, two hooded figures carrying axes sprinted by him and started circling him. Frisk wasn't entirely intimidated by the figures, but more by the weapons they carried. For some odd reason, sharp blades seemed to bother Frisk, he didn't exactly know why. Eventually the hooded figures stopped where one was on his left and the other on his right. One seemed more muscular and taller, the other was shorter and had a feminine figure. The taller one spoke.

"Hmm...Here's that weird smell...It makes me want to eliminate…" he had a deep voice that shook Frisk to his core. The other figure spoke.

(BGM: ANTICIPATION + ENEMY APPROACHING)

"...Eliminate YOU!" They both charged at Frisk, he ducked and moved out of the way just in time to dodge their axes. The blades collided with each other and echoed throughout the underground. Their hoods flew back from the motion and their faces were revealed. The both of them were revealed to be dogs, one with what could be called a mustache and a pompadour type hairstyle and the other, feminine one with eyelashes that curled outwards.

*"Well this is bad." Frisk thought as he regained his footing and jumped to dodge another attack, *"If they can find my position based on smell then I'm not gonna be able to get away as easily as I did with Doggo." just then the feminine dog swung their axe and tripped Frisk, causing him to fall into a mixture of snow and dirt. Frisk jumped back to his feet and was ready to dodge another attack when they both paused and sniffed the air.

"Where'd that smell go?" the muscular canine questioned.

"I don't know." the feminine one responded, "Do you think we got the human? Or maybe it got away?" They continued sniffing the air until both of them stopped and looked in Frisk's direction. Frisk tensed up as they both approached him, stopping just inches away from him. To his surprise they both put away their axes.

"Another dog?" the muscular one asked, confused. He leaned toward Frisk, "Who are you? what are you doing all the way out here?" just then, Frisk got an idea.

*"Okay…" Frisk took a deep breath, *"Since this worked on Doggo maybe it'll work on them?" Frisk reached out and pet the male dog. The dog immediately jumped back and Frisk prepared to dodge an attack, but instead, he just started letting out a string of questions.

"Pet? By another dog? How!? Dogaressa what is this!?" He said.

"Hey! What about me!?" Dogaressa whined. Frisk sighed then pet Dogaressa as well. Her face immediately lit up and she too was questioning everything about the gesture. After a while, they both calmed down and Frisk was wondering what would happen next. Dogaressa was the first to speak, "Dogamy, I think this dog has taught us something really special today." Dogamy cleared his throat.

"Yes I suppose so." he said regaining his composure, "So...dogs can pet other dogs huh?...Strange…" he said putting his head in his paw-hand, "Thank you, strange dog. We will need to think further on this…" both of the dogs then walked back the way Frisk came, in deep thought about the concept of "petting".

"I…...uh…...WHAT!?" Frisk screamed, he too was confused about what just happened.

(BGM: SNOWY)

Frisk decided to disregard what happened and continue down the path he was heading. He saw many mounds of snow arranged in a strange pattern along with two pads with an "X" on them. In front of this was a wall of spikes with Papyrus on the other side. Papyrus noticed Frisk and grinned wider than he'd ever seen him grin.

(BGM: NYEH HEH HEH)

"HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled excited, "TRY TO COMPLETE THIS PUZZLE IT IS AN INTRODUCTION TO THE TRIALS THAT LAY AHEAD! TURN THE 'X'S INTO 'O'S BY STEPPING ON THEM, THEN PRESS THE SWITCH!" Frisk looked at the puzzle and did as Papyrus said, it was the only way to get past after all. When he pressed the switch the wall of spikes sank into the floor, leaving only a happy Papyrus that was jumping for joy. Papyrus suddenly stopped jumping for joy when he noticed something, "WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP!? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY...IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" Frisk then remembered what Papyrus was talking about.

...FLASHBACK…

Frisk was just leaving the area where San's unsolvable puzzle was when he saw a note in the snow next to a table with a plate of spaghetti and a microwave. Frisk picked up the note and read it in the only voice that fit the style of the text.

"HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI!

LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP...DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT...THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

~SIGNED THE GREAT PAPYRUS"

Frisk laughed a little at the note and went to eat the spaghetti, "Waste not want not I suppose." Frisk said as he went to pick up the spaghetti only to find that he couldn't pick it up. "Oh...It's frozen to the table….great…" then Frisk noticed that the microwave wasn't even plugged in, "...why did I ever think otherwise…" Frisk sighed and continued walking down the snowy path.

...FLASHBACK END…

Frisk started sweating nervously deciding whether to break the news to Papyrus or not. "Heh heh...um...About that….It was kinda…..frozen…?" Frisk hesitantly said.

"REALLY!?" Papyrus exclaimed still smiling, "WOWIE! YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA...JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME!?"

Frisk was dumbfounded, "Huh?...uh….Yeah sure." *"Roll with it, Frisk, roll with it." he thought.

"FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS...WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!" Frisk forced out a small "yay", "HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" he said running off. Frisk ran after him.

*"Wait…" Frisk thought while running, *"Did he just laugh in reverse?"

Frisk followed Papyrus to another puzzle. It was similar to the previous one in terms process, but it was in a much more complex shape. Papyrus was the first to talk.

"MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING… SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus shouted.

*"Wait...isn't Sans the older one?...These two…" Frisk thought. Frisk turned his attention to the puzzle in front of him.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus called, "HMMM...HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO...I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE...BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND." Papyrus glared off into the distance at the mention of the shorter of the two, "I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS...WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM!" Papyrus' scarf seemed to flow in the non-existent wind. Frisk cut Papyrus off.

"Okay I'm gonna have to stop you while you're ahead there, Papy." Papyrus looked confused, "I'm an independant human, an ADULT human at that. So I think I can solve this on my own. No offense." Frisk stated, smirking.

"BUT OF COURSE, HUMAN!" Papyrus said, grinning, "FEEL FREE THE TRY THE PUZZLE IF YOU'D LIKE!" Frisk had no problem turning the first few "X"s into "O"s, but when he reached a fork in the road he drew a blank. He decided he'd backtrack, after all, the other "X"s were already turned into "O"s he should be fine. To Frisk's disappointment, the first "O" he stepped on became a green triangle.

"Oh no….." Frisk said, "It's one of THOSE puzzles." Frisk let out a long sigh.

…

Twenty minutes later, Frisk finally figured out the solution and pressed the switch. The spike wall dropped and a happy and proud Papyrus walked up to congratulate the human.

"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP! INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!" Papyrus said, wearing an even bigger grin than before, "YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!" Papyrus laughed as he ran off. Frisk then noticed Sans on the other side of where the spike wall used to be.

"you must be really good at puzzles huh? i mean it's impossible for you to have seen this one before...right?" Sans' eyesockets went black and his grin grew almost sadistically large at the last part. Frisk couldn't help but be a little scared. He felt like he'd seen those very same eyes before and he could;ve sworn he saw the scenery change for a split second and saw Sans' left eyesocket glow blue.

"...Huh?" Frisk said, sweating nervously. Sans' once blank eyesockets blinked back to normal.

"oh nothing." Sans said acting as if nothing happened, "anyway, see you around, frisk." Frisk blinked and Sans was gone leaving a very confused Frisk.

"...HUH!?" Frisk yelled.

After regaining his composure, Frisk continued down the path to see a brand new puzzle. a floor with tiles of varying shades of grey. on the other side of these tiles was a computer looking device next to Papyrus and Sans.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled, excited, "YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH...THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM...YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED! THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT...IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP...SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THE ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND?" Papyrus finished explaining. Frisk was pale and shaking from fear, he couldn't remember any of what Papyrus said and wanted to say so but all that came out was-

"...eh…?"

"GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING...THIS PUZZLE...IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!" if Frisk wasn't frozen in fear he would've crapped his pants right now, "WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE...THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY…" Papyrus pulled the switch and like he said the tiles changed all sorts of colors. Frisk was sweating up an ocean. Perhaps he really should've stayed in the Ruins. When the tiles stopped changing, Frisk was actually somewhat disappointed. There was a wide pink path with red borders on the left and right of it. All Frisk had to do was walk straight. Seeing this, Papyrus simply span away. After a moment Frisk walked across the tiles and was about to continue down the path when Sans called him.

"hey about earlier...that was uncool of me didn't mean to scare ya back there." he winked, wearing his normal goofy looking grin.

"Uh...No harm done I guess…" Frisk said still feeling a little awkward around Sans.

"also…" Sans started, "that spaghetti from earlier...it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible." all awkwardness went away as Frisk laughed at Sans' comment.

"Okay that was just _cold_ Sans." Frisk said, grinning. Sans chuckled, "I'll catch ya later, Sans." Frisk said as he started walking away.

"stay _frosty_ kid." Sans winked.

…

Eventually, Frisk finally caught up to Papyrus at a bridge. Sans was beside him and they were talking about something Frisk couldn't quite make out.

"THERE YOU ARE HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted when he noticed Frisk approaching. Frisk stopped in his tracks, wondering if the next step he took would activate some other complicated puzzle. "THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" when Papyrus said that a series of object appeared above and below the bridge. Frisk could only stare in horror at some of the objects, spears, flame cannons, regular cannons, spiked wrecking balls and a...dog? "WHEN I SAY THE WORD," Papyrus started to explain, "IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!?" Frisk tapped into his soul, getting ready for whatever the gauntlet was going to unleash upon him, "BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" but nothing happened, no spikes swung, no cannons fired, no blades sliced, all that was present was awkward silence. Sans spoke.

"well? what's the holdup?" Sans said, his grin widening slightly.

"HOLDUP!?" Papyrus exclaimed, "WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M… I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" still, nothing happened.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans commented.

"WELL!" Papyrus yelled, who seemed to be looking for an excuse, "THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS...MAYBE TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" the trap immediately retreated back to the dark abyss, "PHEW!" Papyrus said, relieved, Frisk just stared at Papyrus, dumbfounded, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH!...HEH?" Papyrus seemed somewhat saddened at the last "heh" before walking off, shoulders slumped. Frisk walked up to Sans.

"Is your brother alright?" Frisk asked, concerned about the slender, spaghetti-making skeleton.

"i don't know…" Sans said, watching Papyrus walk away, his usual grin turning into a frown, "but if i were you, i'd make sure i understand blue attacks." Frisk nodded before walking after Papyrus.

The next thing Frisk saw made him want to fall into the snow and cry tears of joy. After all his walking and freezing he finally found Snowdin. But then a thought occurred to Frisk.

*"Wait…" Frisk thought, "I'm in a place full of monsters who want my head...And now I've made it to a town that is, most likely, full of those monsters...crap." Frisk's head hung in defeat.

WELL THAT WAS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER! DEFINITELY THE LONGEST ONE YET! WELL GUYS AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! I'M SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT (HAD THINGS GOING ON IN MY PERSONAL LIFE) BUT HOPEFULLY, THESE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT MORE OFTEN NOW! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

~FenrirNovus

NEXT CHAPTER: "THE GREAT PAPYRUS"


End file.
